Motor vehicle bodies, in particular self-supporting bodies provide load-bearing and load-transmitting structures in order to distribute on the one hand the weight force of the motor vehicle as evenly as possible over the vehicle wheels and on the other hand bear and discharge possible forces externally acting on the motor vehicle in a controlled manner.
Motor vehicle bodies should generally be designed torsionally rigid, stable and mechanically loadable and also have as low as possible a dead weight. Self-supporting motor vehicle bodies typically comprise two side member structures spaced from each other in vehicle transverse direction (y) and each substantially extending in vehicle longitudinal direction (x), which are typically interconnected via a plurality of cross members substantially extending in vehicle transverse direction (y). The cross members in this case serve for a structural and load path-transmitting coupling of the side members substantially running parallel to each other.
By means of one or a plurality of cross members, possible transverse forces that occur for example in the event of a lateral impact are to be absorbed in a defined manner and/or discharged in a controlled manner into regions of the motor vehicle body located opposite and facing away from the impact. In this regard, popular cross members are designed as a hollow profile closed in cross section, which extends between side members spaced from each other in vehicle transverse direction (y).
Such hollow profiles of cross members of a motor vehicle body however are disadvantageous with respect to an efficient utilisation of the space that is available in motor vehicle. A closed hollow profile takes up comparatively matched space and reduces the stowage space that is generally available in the motor vehicle.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a cross member that is improved with respect to the space division of a motor vehicle, which takes up a comparatively small dimension of space.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.